Brendel Damon
Before his death, Brendel was a nineteen year old member of the Militia in the country of Aouine. His father was a miller and his mother was from Kadireig. He always looked up to his grandfather who participated in the famous November War. After his military training, he found that he had some skill with the sword and has dreamed of joining the army or going out to adventure. He planned to bring back great wealth and possibly marry Romaine, the merchant girl who he had a crush on. After he dies, Sophie wakes up in Brendel's body with both of their memories. Though he no longer has the power or abilities of his former game character, he still has the memories and plans to use them to survive. Over time, the line between Brendel and Sophie's personalities seems to fade as their memories merge together.【TAS】Chapter 1 - The person within the dream Appearance and Personality Brendel was a simply and ordinary youth who could be found anywhere within Aouine. He had a determined and strong personality and took pride in his sword skills. However, he seemed to be the solitary type, preferring not to socialize with many others. Plot Previous Life Brendel did his militia training in Dragaz and was a current member of the Anchorite militia.【TAS】Chapter 12 - The lake【TAS】Chapter 17 - The Goddess of War While on leave from the militia, Brendel stayed at his grandfather's old house outside of the town of Bucce]. Unfortunately his home was in the path that Madara’s Undead Army took when they invaded Aouine. Though he fought back desperately, he was killed by a Skeleton Scout. Current Life Surviving the First Night Arc Brendel's Status: :When Sophie came to in Brendel's body, he found his condition to be very precarious. He was able to quickly realize that he was now in the body of Brendel as their memories fused together. He was heavily injured, but determined to continue to survive. :After assessing the situation, he discovered that he recognized the ancestor's painting from a mission in the game called Bucce’s Painting that rewarded the powerful Magic Ring of the Wind Empress.【TAS】Chapter 2 - Sophie’s world Romaine: :After investigating a loud noise, Sophie found the neighbor girl, Romaine, breaking into his house to look for him. When she discovered that he was injured, she gave him some Bandages. He is still effected by Brendel's feelings for her, proving that Brendel has not disappeared but rather merged together with Sophie. After attempting to bandage the wound, Sophie was able to see an invisible "+1" appear like when he was in the game. He suddenly realized that he was still able to see information as though he was in the game world and called up his Stats. Maeza: :When the vanguard of the Madara army approached Brendel's house, he and Romaine go to an upstairs window and look out at the troops. However, the Undead Acolyte Wizard (Rothko) that was commanding the troops detected their presence and ordered the house be searched. While heading to the back kitchen door, they are confronted by one of the Necromancers and two skeletons, forcing Sophie to activate the Ring of the Wind Empress's wind bullet ability, destroying them and earning 5 xp.【TAS】Chapter 3 - Undead Kabara: :After, barricading the kitchen door, he created and lit a Torch and tried to stop a skeleton by using the skill Throw, but his strength was not the same from his previous life. After lighting the wood and straw on fire he bought them some time and headed out the back door.【TAS】Chapter 4 - The devouring darkness However, the Necromancer (Kabara) that was after him had also stationed four skeleton troops behind the house. Brendel's Status: :After walking into the ambush, and with only seconds to live, Sophie spent his accumulated xp to level up his militia job to two. This allowed him to pick his first of three Talents, of which he choose Unyielding. This allowed him to temporarily survive after being fatally wounded by activating his Soul’s Fire. Even through he was gravely injured by three strikes from the skeletons' swords, he was able to escape with Romaine. This was partly due to the fact that they stopped attacking after detecting the Soul's Fire in him and thinking he was one of them. Thinking that he only had half an hour to live, he desperately told Romaine to go to the holy church and get him a health potion after he passed out. :When Sophie again regains consciousness, he finds himself with the Bucce Militia's third platoon. Having at least four different fatal injuries, he is in a lot of pain and barely able to move. Neither the militia members nor himself, can explain how he is still alive. Freya: :When he attempts to move, the militia's captain becomes worried. She introduces herself as Freya Elisson, a fairly famous NPC from the game. Though Sophie is grateful for her help, he can see that she is still inexperienced in war. With his air of confidence and experience, it was not hard to take om the role of leader for the group.【TAS】Chapter 6 - Freya Militia: :He is disappointed to learn that history has not changed and Captain Marden still evacuated the citizens north rather then striking back at the vanguard troops. He also can not believe that Freya risked coming south just to look for her friend. After Romaine returns and is assured that Brendel is fine, he tries to push the militia members into action by explaining just how dangerous their situation is.【TAS】Chapter 7 - Plan :It is at this time that the lookout Jonathon returns to camp, after being captured by a Necromancer. This natural serves to prove that Brendel was speaking the truth. After watching Johnathan's arm get blown off, Sophie quietly supports Freya and was impressed with her ability to stay calm when facing the situation. The Ring of the Wind Empress had only recharged to half power, so though it did no damage, it was able to hold the necromancer and his four skeletons off with a fierce wirlwind. This gave Freya the moment she needed to call out to her militia troops and direct them into battle.【TAS】Chapter 8 - The bloody forest :After warning them to not act rashly, Sophie laid half of his body onto a boulder, staring closely at the battlefield’s situation, and instructed them on their next move. His words carried a confidence that brought strength, composure, and calmness to the young militia. When two of the skeletons were defeated, he then directs Freya and Irene on how to fight the necromancer step by step. After it was evident that they were having problems, Mackie and Fenix, also join them to help, against Freya's wishes. This allowed them to defeat it, despite their inexperience, with only slight injuries.【TAS】 Chapter 9 - The battle against the necromancer :After a short celebration, Brendel reminded them that they are still in danger and directed them to clean up the battlefield and attend the injured. Freya and the other members of the militia were unable to decided what to do about Jonathon so Brendel told them to just bandage him.【TAS】Chapter 10 - Emergency first aid in the battlefield Freya: :After learning that Freya knew the Emergency First Aid skill, Brendel asked her to teach him. She agreed, however after she started tell him, he got a prompt just as he would have in the game. He was able to spend 8 of the Ability Points he earned when he leveled up to learn the skill. He immediately had access to the knowledge that he had from the game, without having to listen further to Freya's instructions. After learning the skill, Freya acted annoyed with him, much to his confusion. Jonathon: :With his new found skill, Brendel, with help from Mackie and Neberto, did his best to save him. Though his injuries were stabilized, Jonathon remained in a coma.【TAS】Chapter 11 - The two factions’ resolve :Though he knows how the Madra are going to move, the militia members were determined to go to Fortress Riedon. Rather then fight with them, he decided to take it one step at a time. Green Village Arc Freya: :After traveling through the forest all night, the group arrived at the Crystal Lake near the Green Village to rest. The atmosphere becomes slightly awkward between her and Brendel when Fenix points out how close they are, however it quickly passes as they focus on what they should do next. :He suggested that Freya, Irene, and himself should sneak into the village for supplies, however Freya flat out told him his injuries where to severe.【TAS】Chapter 12 - The lake In order to prove his ability in the most direct way, Brendel challenged Freya to a fight, angering her.【TAS】Chapter 13 - Brendel’s starting point :In the game world, Sophie had been an expert in Kirrlutz’s swordsplay. Though he does not have the skills in this life, he can still mimic the technique. As he was still very weakened, he chose to evade and counter her strikes rather then confront them directly. Though her reactions are very quick, her execution was full of openings and Brendel was easily able to defeat her. :When they reached the outskirts of the village he warned Freya and Irene about the high number of undead and then directed them to a nearby farm that he knew had supplies in its cellar. He had a plan to recover the Thorn of Light which he knew was in the Knight's Tomb in the village. Though she was reluctant to separate from him, he insisted. He then watched as they carefully sneaked over to the farm to wait for him. The Knight's Tomb: :From his previous life in the game, Brendel had heard that the key to the tomb was buried under the twelfth of the shorter trees. After carefully timing the skeleton patrols, he started making several dashes to and from the location. Each time he would dig a little further with his sword. However, just as he had found the square slab he needed, the patrols suddenly changed. Knowing that he would be caught, he desperately used the same trick he had before to fool the skeletons into think he is one of them. Unfortunately, the only way to activate the "Unyielding" talent is to suffer serious wounds.【TAS】Chapter 14 - The tomb of Gerald :By stabbing himself in the stomach, he was able to gain enough time to finish digging out the slab and make his way to the shrine of Kaldas that the Knight's Tomb was hidden below. As he was considered an undead as far as the skeletons were concerned, he was able to walk straight there without having to hide. Unfortunately, after entering the tomb he was immediately attacked by a much higher level Gargoyle. Gargoyle: :Desperately Brendel activates the recharged Ring of the Wind Empress, causing extensive damage to the gargoyle. However, even this is not enough to stop it, so Brendel runs for the tomb to find the creature's control rod. After tricking the gargoyle with the ring, he is barely able to escape by reaching the holy barrier inside the tomb.【TAS】Chapter 15 - Thorn of light Brendel's Status: :After drinking a Number 7 health potion, he is finally at full strength and no longer under the Weakened condition. He then equips the Thorn of Light and unexpectedly unlocks the Mercenary job. However, before he can celebrate, he hears an explosion and quickly grabs a bunch of Number 9 health potions and the gargoyle's control rod, before rushing back out of the tomb. :Now that the Unyielding talent was not active, he attracted the nearby skeletons and even a necromancer, however that was no longer a problem. With his full health and the Thorn of Light, Brendel was able to make short work of them. He quickly threw his new experience into the Mercenary Job, raising it to Level 1 and continued to slaughter the skeleton until he reached the burning farmhouse.【TAS】Chapter 16 - Bucce’s guards Bretton: :When he reached the farmhouse he found a squadron of Bucce's guards lead by Bretton. After trying to bully Brendel with his higher rank didn't work, he instead chose to ignore him and move on. However, he did tell him that Freya's aunt (Shia) and uncle (Cecil) had both been killed by a Madara attack. 【TAS】Chapter 17 - The Goddess of War Abilities and Equipment Trivia and Quotes